


Kagami will be always a Bakagami

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Humor, Love, Multi, School Life, Yaoi, slowly going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can follow Kagami Taiga,a 16 years old female's life. How is she dealing with her school life at Seirin,and how is she experinces her first love eventhough she is boylish,and not feminine at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I should have known it was you

**Author's Note:**

> so,uhm Hello mina >

Kagami absolutely doesn't want to go to school. School is so boring,and she is a bad student,so she can't enjoy the classes either. If she stays at home ,she could make herself a proper meal (not just eat an apple,which is nothing for her,she could eat a cow), but most importantly she could play basketball all day. That is her favourite thing,oh and Maji burgers. And what if,if she just goes to the training after school? But probably Kuroko would annoy her with questions,and Coach would make her do extra exercises. Coach doesn't care about that Kagami is a weak female...well maybe because that is not true. Kagami Taiga is half American,so she doesn't really fit in the average category. She is very tall for a 16 years old,especially for a girl. She is around 190 cm,and she is full of muscles. When she is wearing a top,Kagami looks like someone who is always at the gym. Well that's true she is doing sport (basketball,and she is **very good** ),and she runs at the evening, but nothing else. Although her body figure is divine. ( however her boobs aren't so big, and Aomine always teases her with this) She has quite long red hair,but it has darker parts at the bottom. It is doesn't matter since she is always wearing a high ponytail. She has a very boyish personality,this is why she could be very eaisly friends with her teammates,even she is the only girl in the school,who wears pants not skirt as an uniform.

 

Well in the ends,she decided she will go to school. (In fact she is afraid of Coach and Kuroko,but she would never admit it)

When Kagami is finally at the school,she can see a very long queue before the gates. Tons of pupils waiting impatiently. How ironic. They have to wait for something they don't want. Kagami knows what's going on. In every month the student council has to do a 'check the students' uniforms' thing. They check the students,and if someone doesn't wear their uniform properly,they punish him. For example that person brings them water during the baksetball trainings. Oh yeah. The members of the student council are the members of basketball team. Akashi,Midorima,Murasakibara,Kise,Aomine and Kuroko. Kagami isn't a member,since they just needed 6 tags,but she doesn't care really much. In fact the boys didn't want it either,but the head master thought it would be a good idea,because all of the boys are **ridiculously good looking** ,and very popular and the students might listen to them.

 

She easily pass the long queue,behing her the others are very angry,but she just doesn't give a fuck about it. When she reaches the gate,Midorima stops her ' Kagami,you can't pass the other. It is aganist the rules ' said the green haired,then he pushes his glasses up on his nose with graceful movement. 'Neee,Midorimacchi~~Don't be a meanie,Kagamicchi is our friend,just let her go' said the blonde Kise.

 

Midorima gives him an ungreatful look,then sigh a big ' Ah,fine for the last time. Let me look at you'.

Kagami stands out and shows her uniform 'Fine,but don't stare at my boobs'. Midorima's head became red,and Kise is chuckling a bit. ' D-don't be ridiculous. I'm not that kind of guy!'

'Oh I know. I was speaking to Ahomine,behind you'. says easly Kagami. 'Tch. You are still ridiclus,you don't have anything to stare at' said a guy with tan skin and dark blue hair. ' You should shut up Aomine,you even can't say ridiculous proprely. You are fine Kagami,you can go'said Midorima to her.

 

Kagami left the guys behind ,but she can hear that how Aomine is arguing and trying to pronounce ridiculous.

 

Of course nothing interesting had happened at school. Before the first class ,when the teacher were lists the names Kuroko wasn't there. Porbably he is sick,thought Kagami. But it was strange since Kuroko always mailed her when he was sick.

' I'm here sensei. Even before class we were speaking' said Kuroko out of the blue. Kagami almost had a heart attack,and she headed her desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On her way to home,she was touching her new hump on her forehead, then she went into a mini market.

She had to buy the ingredients for her dinner. She lives alone,her father is living at Murica,and she is an only child. Well she has Himuro,a guy who is like a brother for her,from kagami's childhood. But she hasn't seen himsince she left America. When she bought everything she needed,she went to the cash to pay.

 

She was look at the price-tags,and she bumped into someone's back. ' Oi,you idiot! You should watch out!' said the owner of the back. 'Yeah,yeah,sorry.' Said Kagami with not looking up,from the price tags. They must be very interesting,Kagami was still reading them. **'Stupid'** said again the guy with a very handler tone. At this point Kagami looked up.

' AHOMINE?! I should have known. Who else would stop at the middle of the mini market,then blaming someone else!' Now the guy turned to her

'Bakagmi?! Wait..where is that guy? Oh wait!Of course,which idiot would bump someone at the mini market?!It has to be Ms.Bakagami,of course,of course!' .


	2. He is probably naked in my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ay-ay! Here is the newest chapter,hope you'll like it *w*  
> I wrote a little flashback in the story,so the rest of the GoM can take a part as well.  
> Enjoy~

Kagami was lying on her couch and watching some wildlife documentary show about the bears. But she couldn't pay any attention to them. Her brain was thinking and thinking. About what? More like..about who? While she was lying, a certain blue haired guys was _using her shower_ , it was Aomine. Your question is rightful..what the hell is Aomine doing at Kagami's apartment? Weren't they in a mini market? I'll tell you right away.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After a violent mouth bottle, they calmed down a little bit, although Kagami still thought that it was Aomine's fault because he was just stopping at the middle of the market. Like seriously, why would someone randomly standing there? Later Kagami found out that, Aomine was looking at the newspapers,actually he was looking for Mai-chan's latest photo shoot. Typical Ahomine...

And Aomine thought it was Bakagami's fault. How careless she can be? I mean if you are walking, you should watch out, and not doing something else, in Kagami's case reading the price tags. What kind of psychopath is reading a price tags so busily, she can't see a 1.92 cm guy is standing in front of her?!

Well, in the end they agreed that, they shouldn't shop together, not like that they wanted to shop together. It just happened, by some magic both of them were at the same mini market at 16:06. Since neither of them thought about doing some homework for tomorrow, Aomine and Kagami went to the nearest basketball court, and they played 1-on-1, in their school uniform. Midorima would have get a heart attack if he was there, but fortunately he wasn't.

And that two idiots really didn't care about it, they were playing like they are in a match. Aomine's attacks were very fast and strong like a cheetah, but we don't have to worry about Kagami. She blocked as many as she could with her famous jumps. Some people-who saw her playing- thought that she is some kind of angle, that is why she can jump so highly. Sadly, it wasn't enough against Aomine, the boy could easily win, but the blue haired had really enjoy the match.

______________________________

 

 _He is a very good_ basketball player, first he enjoyed how good he is, but later it become boring. He couldn't see any will in his enemies eyes, they were just blank, they give up on beating him.  
They didn't even try to stop him, when he attacked. Back then Aomine really didn't enjoy playing basketball, well would you enjoy something if you know you are the best, and no one wants to do something about it?  
As I said for a shorter time it is fun, but Aomine liked challenges, so it wasn't so satisfying for him.

 

But then two years ago, they suddenly got a new classmate. As usual he was lying on his desk, watching out of the window, he didn't really care about the student.  
Some new bastard, he thought. Or a chick, maybe she has big boobs? That'd be hella good. Then the tanned teenager imagined that his new classmate is Mai-chan, and as she introduce herself, they look into each other's eyes, and bumm. She goes to Aomine's desk, and sits on his lap, then starts to kissing his cheeks.

Yeah, he had to grin. Now he was soulful he looked up, well the new member didn't look like Mai-chan at all, maybe just at the gender? Although Aomine wasn't sure at all, if that person is a girl or a boy.

The new classmate was tall, almost as tall as him, she had short red hair in a ponytail.  
And this person was wearing pants, not a skirt. 'Freak' thought Aomine, not his type at all.

Then she introduced herself. 'Yo all! My name is Kagami Taiga,I'm half American, and I'm just in love with basketball. Needless to say, I'm pretty good as well' the class looked her strangely. Not a really traditional introduction.

Aomine didn't like her, she was full of with herself, he doesn't like that kind of people (author note:Really Aomine,really?xDD) plus she wasn't pretty, like a girl.  
Okay, okay the girl had a good figure, but _no boobs_. Her face was nice, but there wasn't any girly line at all.  
More like she was standing there like some kind of badass, American guy. Aomine really wasn't sure if this person is really a girl.

Kagami easily got on well with the class, and for some reasons she had chosen Aomine's gang to be friends with.  
First, it was really strange how much Kagami is unfeminine, but maybe because of it, they become friends very quickly. Although sometimes Kise told her some recommendations about how can she be more pretty and stuffs like that.Usually Kagami yawned and ate three burgers in a minute showing him her answer.

' Nee,Kagamicchi~~ I don't wanna be rude, but maybe you should wear a skirt as wellsuu' said Kise while he was eating a purple lollipop.  
Murasakibara almost ripped it out from Kise's hand ' Murasakibaracchi!!You are so meaniesuu! What if you hurt my model handssu? I can lost my job' Kise was quite hysterical. Midorima sighed loudly, and decided to go on with his book, Kuroko tried to calm down Kise. ' Kise-kun, I believe in that Murasakibara-kun didn't want to hurt you. ..At least not on purpose.' Akashi was grinning, yeah he liked that when Kuroko was a quite sadist.  
'Kurokocchi!!So meanie! I won't talk with you all until..until lunch!' said Kise with angry puppy eyes.  
' Until lunch? That is like in 10 minutes. _I was hoping for a longer break_ ' said Midorima.  
Kise gasped dramatically showing that how hurt is he, and looked at Kuroko with his golden puppy eyes, but from now the light haired little guy, didn't show mercy.  
' You know Kise-kun, 10 minutes are really not long'.

The gang busted out laughing, even Kise smiled in the end, and as a revenge he broke his not speaking-for-10 -minutes plan. Instead of it, he started to speak about his latest photo shoot. Best. Revenge.Ever.( it was very effective poor guys and Kagami after ten minutes later looked pale white, with blank eyes. Kuroko disappeared after the first 2 minutes, luckily Kise didn't realize that, and he went on with his monolog)

_______________________

Aomine was grinning, when he thought about this little scene. He even forget that he just ended a 1-on-1 with Kagami.

The girl doesn't like his grin, she thought it is because he has beaten her,and now Aomine is making fun of her.

'Oi,Ahomine! Don't be so full of yourself' said Kagami, with a punch on Aomine's right arm.  
'What was that for?!!' Aomine really didn't get what had happened with Kagami,wtf suddenly punch?  
'Oh. I know that I can punch hardly, but don't cry.' on Kagami's face there was an evil smile. Yeah, _she loves teasing Aomine_ ,his reactions are priceless.  
'Tch. In your dreams Bakagami. But wait,what is that? Oh maybe a tear in your eyes cuz I again kicked your ass? This is the fifth in the row' said back Aomine. _Aomine loves teasing Kagami_ as well, she has some very funny reactions.

' One day I'll so kick your ass, you will beg for me to not to tell anyone' here are we again, excitement and the willingness appeared in Kagami's red eyes. For some reason Aomine finds it very interesting, sometimes when they are playing he can see this in her eyes. Something which he hasn't seen in a while. This is why likes playing with Kagami, she doesn't give up, and she really wants to beat him, and maybe she is good too. (she is good, Aomine would just never admit it)

'Oi,oi. First show me then, you can talk. But now. You know our deal. I kicked your ass again, so you make me food' he added emphasis when he said again.  
Yeah they usually make deals. Like if Kagami win Aomine will buy her 20 Maji burgers, but sadly that hasn't happened yet. Aomine always ask for Kagami's homemade food. It is _d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s_ , but the dark haired teen just says  
'It's ok,and cheap'.  
'Fine,fine. We can go to my home.' said Kagami angrily.

Before she got to Japan her aims were like: find Himuro, make friends, become the best basketball player so on . But now, her only and true aim is kick Aomine Big Mouth Daiki's ass.

_____________________________________________________

They left the court and went to Kagami's house. They were sweating, well no doubt, they were playing basketball in a very uncomfortable clothes which wasn't made by cotton.  
Kagami could feel how her little hairs were stick to her forehead. It was spring too, and for some reason it was very hot, like 25 Celsius.

Soon they reached Kagami's apartment. They took of their shoes, when suddenly Aomine take the lead to the bathroom. The red haired girl used the chance and quickly changed her clothes. She was wearing a big white and red T-shirt,and a grey sweatpants. Well yes, not very girly,but we know our Kagami,and this is just Aomine.  
She already changed her clothes, when Kagami realized Aomine still didn't get back from the bathroom, she though he is just washing his hand or maybe face.

'Oi,Ahomine?What takes so long? What are you doing?' asked she while Kagami went to the kitchen to make a light dinner.

'Did you say something Kagami? I can't really hear you cuz the _showe_ r' said the answer.

' **S-shower..?!!** '-said Kagami, and she dropped out the knife in her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pff,Ahomine..one does not simply having a shower in a girls house,who is living alone!>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nee~  
> here is the newest chapter,poor Kagami doesn't understand what's going on with her
> 
> Enjoy~

Kagami decided she can't cook like that. She just can't concentrate with that thought there is a _naked guy_ in her house. She knows that it isn't because of that Aomine wants to seduce her or something like that, and Kagami really hopes she won't see the boy's body, but still.  
It's like you know you can't see it, and you don't want it neither, but your brain starts to work, and create pictures. Well Kagami was lying on her couch and creating pictures in her head, about Aomine Daiki's chocolate body. 'Damn.' thought she. She has never ever imagined one day, she will be thinking about that jerk's body, and the worst she just couldn't stop these pictures. They just come and come; Aomine with surprised face, Aomine with a face like that 'Hm. You like it baby?', Aomine with a tsundere face, and he is trying to say 'D-don't look!'

WAIT WHAT. Kagami caught herself about thinking about these things, and her face became the same color as her hair's, and she was angry. She shouldn't be interested in Aomine body, she shouldn't thinking about, and why the hell is she blushing like a shoujo manga girl? 

This is just not like Kagami.  
' It is just Ahomine' she tried to calm herself. Yeah, it is just Aomine.  
A tall muscular teen with beautiful dark colored blue hair, and with darker blue eyes. A teenager who has tan skin color, which just makes him more interesting. A guy with a very very muscular body, and a nice butt. 'No, no! This isn't how I should describe him! He is a jerk, a jerk!! _Well...a hot jerk'_

Kagami punched herself, this is the worst. It is even more worse when Kise tried to dress up her with a big fluffy pink dress, well that's just looked horrible on her, but this it is like death.

'Oi,Bakagami are u ok? You look like someone who has just seen a ghost' asked out of the blue Aomine. His hair was still wet from the shower. 

And what? Was he really sparkling? Aomine was standing in the bathroom's door, and behind him the lights(which he didn't turn of..)just made him look like a God.

' Are you ready with the food?'

Kagami slapped her forehead, she totally forget about the dinner.  
' Uhm, you know there was this really interesting show, my favourite..and uhh..'

'It's ok, my mom just sent me a mssg. She told me to go home asap. But you are a lazy ass, not making food, for someone who just beat you. Tcg-tch' Then Aomine went straight to the main door.

But Kagami have to ask him something, something which bothered her mind. _She has to know this_.

'Wait,Ahomine. So uhm..you know you just took a shower in a girl's house..aren't you embarrassed, or something like that..?'

Yeah Kagami didn't understand. She would never take a shower in a boy's house, especially if that person is her rival, or classmate. She knows that Aomine is easy-going,but this much? Or maybe Aomine wanted to take a shower in her house..so maybe she see his body..then she falls in love with the sight?! Could it be...?!!

But Aomine busted out of a very loudly laugh.  
' Hahahahahahaha. Oh it was good.' said Aomine, even he wiped out a tear from his eyes ' In fact if I were in Saukra's house ( one of their girl classmates) I wouldn't have take a shower, but since _it is just you, so it's ok. You're like a dude._ ' then he even playfully puncher her arm.

'Haha,yeah that is what I thought...haha' Kagami tried to make a fake smile, then Aomine left.

______________________________________________________

It was three hour at the morning and Kagami haven't slept a minute yet, she just couldn't..  
She was looking at her ceiling and thinking. I think in the last days she was thinking more than whole year.

_'...it is just you, so it's ok'_  
 _'You're like a dude.'_

This two sentences were in her mind, this is why she couldn't sleep. And she was angry because of this, she loves sleeping, she needs it, and now because of Ahomine Kagami can't.

She is really pissed off. Kagami was angry, really angry. She is a girl too, Aomine shouldn't have said those things.  
Fine, she is not like Momoi, but she is female too! Does it mean in Aomine' s eyes she is not girly and feminine at all?

Tch..then?! Kagami is sure in someone's opinion she is pretty, and would be a good girlfriend.  
She had to laugh, she could never imagined she would be thinking about these things. Being someone's girlfriend..holding hands..kissing.

Kagami could feel that her head became like a tomato.  
'I'm just tired. I'll sleep a little and tomorrow I'll be the same badass Kagami Taiga. Yeah!'then she felt asleep.

 

'Oi,Kagami. _Kagami sunshine_ , wake up' someone was patting her hair, this person was even playing with his fingers in her hair, making little circles. _'Wake up sweetie_ , or else you can't get ready for our date' said the same person with a very kindly voice.

BUT WAIT. She is living alone!! Did someone broke into her house? 'Oh my God, this is how I will die? I was so young and talented' thought Kagami, she still didn't open her eyes. Should she look at her murderer, or it would be better die, without knowing who was it?

Or wait..she is like 190cm an average Japanese people is much more smaller and weaker than her, she should fight. Yes.  
And with a sudden movement Kagami punched that person as hardly as she could.

She heard a big thump. Probably the person felt from her bed to the floor.

This is her chance, she has to be quickly and beat the shit out of the invader. Kagami was ready to jump and fight, but then she saw the person. _And it was Aomine_ , looking at her very angrily.

'That's it Bakagami! Last time I tried to be romantic, if again I'll find you sleeping I'll just pour a glass of cold water in your face!' yeah he was really angry. Well no doubt, he got a very big and hard punch on his cheeks, even he went to the mirror to check his new pig hump.' Look at it! How will I look like? Like Quasimodo! I can't believe it'

Kagami really didn't understand. Aomine. Romantic. Sunshine. Sweetie. In her house.

What?! 'What the hell are you doing here Ahomine?!!' shouted Kagami, she really doesn't get it. What the hell? And why does Aomine look older? Aren't he 16 as well? But now, he looks like a 20 year old guy.

'Wtf happened with you Kagami? Did you hit your head or what? Yesterday we agreed _today's date_ will be at the upbeat, and we will meet there at 9pm. Well I went there at half past eight, but you didn't show up at nine o'clock. I tried to call you, first I was really angry. I thought you are just late, and I even decided what will I say when you arrive. But after a ton of calls, and messages I was worried, something may happened to you. So I come into your house, and I was you sleeping like a baby. I tried to wake you up lightly, but you just punched the shit out of me, so now I'm again angry!!'

Kagami had to sit down. Too much information, and what?! Just what?! She looked at Aomine. On his face there was a plenty of emotions, first he was looking at her angrily, but in the end Aomine just give her his usual smirk, and sit next to her.

' I can't help it, you are just too adorable, when you making this I-don't-get-what's-going-on face. ' then kissed her on Kagami's cheek.

Okay Kagami was frozen, Aomine for who the fuck know why, sitting next to her, kissing her cheeks, and now trying to hug her?!!!Kagami could feel how hot is her face, and again..punched poor Aomine.

 **'WOMEN!!WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU PUNCHING YOUR FIANCÉ?'** Aomine shouted angrily, yeah it was much more like than the Aomine just minutes ago, the sweetie, sunshine Aomine.

But at that moment Kagami didn't care about Aomine's mood, more like about what he had just said.

'You..you are my fiancé?! **Ehw,no!** '

'Are you ok? We should go to Midorima, he would make an investigation. Seriously did you hit your head?' Aomine looked worried.

Kagami doesn't want to look like a complete fool, so she will act, however she really doesn't get what's going on.

Ah,of course! Aomine is playing with her, typical. That's stupid Ahomine thinks that he can make fun of Kagami. No way, he has to wake up so much earlier for that. Probably Aomine asked Momoi to give him a makeup which makes him look older. And asked Kise for fashion tips, because he is wearing very good clothes, and Dr.Midorima? Oh please. Then Kagami is the Queen of Maji burgers. Seriously, kids. Ch. You wanna play? then let's play!

' Oh yeah sorry,hun. I had a weird dream, probably that's because I was strange. But now I'm fine' said Kagami, with a confident smirk. Yeah, she will win this game, although she doesn't know what kind of game is Aomine playing with her.

'Huh,ok then. I seriously thought, something happened with you. But look at me now! There is a purple hump on my cheek! Like what the hell?' Aomine was showing his new, and yeah big hump. 'Give me a reward!' said he, then looked Kagami with a grinn.

With a very very very interesting if-you-know-what-I-mean grin. Kagami's face was again hot and red. What? He is good! She didn't know Aomine was such a good actor, but no. Kagami won't lose.

Then Kagami looked deeply Aomine's dark blue eyes, she thought she will give him a little mini-mini kiss on his hump. But Aomine was faster than her, when Kagami realized what is happening. Aomine looked at her, giving her is usual smirk. He was coming closer,and closer. Their nose was touching then Aomine started to heavily French kissing her, pushing his tongue like they are really a couple, and he was just kissing and kissing, seriously where does he breath?! Then Aomine pushed her down ,now he was on her top, and continued the passionate French kissing, then he stopped. He looked at Kagami, licking his lips.

'That was delicious, shall we continue? Yeah we shall!' said Aomine with a deep voice whispering into the girl's ear, then he went for the rest of Kagami's body.

 

__________________________________________________________

'GAAAAAAH' shouted Kagami,and she immediately sit up on her bed.

She was sweating heavily, and she was breathing very quickly. Kagami looked at her clock it was 5:16.  
It was a dream, oh my god what kind of dream. Kagami touched her face was extremely hot and red. Her heart almost ripped out from its place.

_BA-DHUMP ,BA-DHUMP , BA-DHUMP_

It was a dream, just a dream. Kagami couldn't calm down. Well today's school will be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoo.  
> So what do you how will be her school day after this exciting dream?  
> We'll se ;)
> 
> Comment if you'd like,I'd be glad if you share your opinion with me>


	4. I'm not even sure it was dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kagami's strange dream,she is trying to avoid Aomine, until a certain point she succed.  
> But when they meet,Aomine says something very strange and spookish.
> 
> What's going on?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry today's chapter is a bit shorterˇˇ  
> Hope you enjoy,and sorry for the grammatical mistakes!>

In the end Kagami slept 1,5 hour and the time when she was dreaming that.  
Sure she was tired, but Kagami first problem wasn't this. She really doesn't want to meet with Aomine today, after that uhm...sexual dream, bah she is still shaking if Kagami thinks about it.

It won't be so hard avoiding Aomine, that is true they are in the same school but fortunately they aren't in the same class. Kagami's classmate is Kuroko, and Aomine is in another class with Kise and Momoi. Although Kise is almost in every break in their classroom, because of Kuroko, but usually Aomine is just sleeping on his desk, or sleeping at the roof ,that lazy bastard .

By the way ,Kagami sometimes thinks that the model has a crush on her little blue haired friend. But that would be silly right? I mean Kise is very popular with girls...but if Kagami thinks seriously..she has never seen Kise with a girl, or he never talked about his dates. One day Kagami will sure ask it, but not now.

This isn't her first problem as I said before. She has a new mission today: avoiding Aomine Daiki.

When Kagami finally reached the school her heart skipped a beat, now or never. She tried to walk with a stoop, so it won't be so easy to spot her, but with that she was just like 175 cm, still tall. 

At the gates she saw Midorima, as usual he was checking the students,(even now, he hadn't have to, he was just being a good student council member, how nice) Takao was standing behind him, and making rabbit ears for Shintarou.

'Takao, stop it'said Midorima suddenly.

'Oh you are not fun Shin-chan, with your four eyes you can even see what I'm doing behind your back' sighed dramatically Takao.

'In fact, I just already know that, if you are not talking, then probably you are doing some _naughty things_ , and your _mark_ is usually _me_ '

'Ahw Shin-chan! You know me so well! I love you, let me hug you!!' then Takao jumped at Midorima's back. It was very funny, Midorima was gasping like a fish,and his head was sure red.

'T-Takao,shut up!!And get off me! 'he shouted angrily, seriously his head was really red, Kagami hopes he is okay.

'Oh,Shin-chan! You are such a tsundere, so cute!' said Takao, and he even rumpled Midorima's perfect green hair, while he was at still Midorima's back.

The green haired tried to throw off him, but Takao was clinging like a monkey, he really enjoyed it. Takao is an evil, thought Kagami.

'What the hell is it, rodeo?' asked someone out of the blue. This voice, no, no it can't be, please tell, it is not, oh no, it is...Aomine was laughing so badly he almost chocked but he didn't care, he has never seen Midorima this angry, shouting with red face, and moving like a bull. ' Oh, it is priceless, I love this Takao kid!' he wiped out some tears from his eyes.

Kagami was stoned. Damn it Midorima and Takao, and their stupid show! She was watching them so busily, she forget that she shouldn't be standing at the school entrance. Damn it, damn it! She doesn't want to face with Aomine, Kagami sure is she would be blushing so badly.

'Are you alright Kagami-san?' asked a calm voice from nowhere.

'BAAH! KUROKO! Stop this! You can't just appear randomly, giving people heart attacks!'

'I was standing there, and you stopped next to me, watching Midroma-kun and Takao-kun lovely dovely performance' said Kuroko, while he was drinking a vanilla shake. C'mon one guys, it is like 7.30 why is he drinking vanilla shake?? thought Kagami.

'Tetsuya, I can still hear you!' said Midorima and give him a deadly look, he still couldn't throw off Takao from himself.

 _' I hoped so'_ Kuroko slightly smiled. ' So Kagami-san are you alright? You look pale'

'Uhm yeah I just couldn't sleep well ' in fact that was true 'Don't worry I'll sleep at the class and I'll be alright' smiled Kagami. She could see Kuroko doesn't believe in her, damn it! Kuroko knows her so well, and probably won't give up asking until she finally tell him her problem.

'Hm,fine.. I hope you will get better, since at _today's training_ we will need your strength, and I don't think you should be sleeping during the class. Just look at your marks.'

'What?! Today we have training, no!' Kagami totally forget about it..but since Aomine hardly ever appear, it should be ok. ' I mean I knew it,hah. But now I gotta go, cuz I..I.. I have to pee! See ya! And my marks are perfectly fine! I mean..Aomine has worse! '

___________________________________________________________________

Fortunately she hasn't met with Aomine yet, was doing well, and it was already lunch. Kagami's favourite part of the school, she always bring food with her. The portion which they get in the school is just not enough for her. So she takes proper meals with her, usually it would be enough for two big man, but she can eat them easily. Sometimes even Kuroko gives het from his lunch, and if she is starving she can ask Murasakibara. He always has snacks, however it is not that easy to get some from him, sometimes it takes like 10 minutes to get 2 candies.

The gang always has lunch at a certain table, just like now. Kagami hoped that Aomine will have a lunch at the roof or he will sleep the whole lunch break through, but sadly not, he appeared with his lunch, and with his usual grin on his face. She knew that she can't run, that would be silly, and Kuroko would get the signs. And damn it! She is Kagami Taiga, a badass half American, and why is she running away from Ahomine? She had a stupid dream, it doesn't mean that she likes him. Yeah Kagami has to stop this stupid act. She calmed down, and decided she will join the conversation, because until now she was sitting there with blank eyes, and she was ignoring everything.

'The sunrise was sure beautiful today' said Aomine out of the blue ' The _sunshine_ was so bright I didn't even need a lamp, it was very _sweet_ '

What.The.Actual.Fuck.

_'Oi,Kagami. Kagami **sunshine** , wake up'_   
_'Wake up **sweetie**...'_

Kagami dropped her chopsticks, and looked at Aomine, he was staring at her with disturbing smirk, like he said on purpose those words! What?! She didn't get it! But that was a dream...wasn't it? Then..how is it possible Aomine is exactly saying those words?! And why does he smiling like that he knows everything?! WHAT?!


	5. Date.Date..Date?DATE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afetr 2 years here is a new chapter...Lol I know.:D

Kuroko was worried about his friend Kagami. The girl looked like someone who has just seen a ghost,and she was acting weird all day. Something must up with her, but of course she won't tell. Kagami has been always to proud for ask for help or admit that she has a problem. All Kuroko can do is paying extra attention and somehow help her.

'Kagami-san..I think you might be sick,you should go to the nurse office' advised Kuroko, the light haired guy thought his friend will heavily protest but Kagami just nodded and left the table. But before that she gave Murasakibara her lunch, and honestly that is what made Kuroko even more worried. Skipping the lunch..?Huh.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Kagami was not happy about her unfinished meal but she wanted to left the table as soon as she could. Luckily Kuroko gave her a great idea,so she went to the nurse office. Kagami has been a student here for 2 years now but she hasn't visited the nurse yet. Oh wait..that is a lie. Once during  a PE lesson somehow she twisted her ankle and Murasakibara took her to the nurse. She remembered the nurse as a cheerful person also very young. When that accident happened with her the nurse just finished med school and started working here, so she was freaking out about Kagami's leg , but in the end she solved the problem.

 

When Kagami opened the office door, the same cheerful voice welcomed her. 'Ahw Kagami-chan! I haven't seen you in ages! You should visit me more often!' The nurse dropped the magazine which she was reading and looked at Kagamai. Our red haired girl felt incredibly uncomfortable, because she forgot the nurse name.

'Ah.. _Miss._.It is good to see you again.' said finally Kagami ' Kuroko told me I should come here..I think I might be sick.' Kagami tried to fake an extra sleepy and sick face.

'Oh dear. That is not good' sighed the nurse' Well come closer I will do some examinations.' So she did. It took like 15 minutes. The nurse felt Kagami's blood pressure, listen to her hearth, and also checked if she has fever or not.

'Well..' the nurse looked at her paper, where she was writing down the results ' I think you are fine Kagami-chan, maybe you are a little exhausted. You haven't sleep much night, have you?'

No shit...Kagami slept like 2-3 hours and even during that she was fighting that terrible nightmare with Aomine,so it doesn't count. ' Yeah..' said in a soft voice the girl.

'Okay..Now go home and take a nap, or sleep. Even tomorrow okay?  But this is our little secret, tell everyone you are sick!' the nurse winked at Kagami.

'Thank you Miss!' Kagami smiled at the nurse, and stepped to the door.

'Naru' said the nurse while she went back reading to her magazines,not even looking at Kagami. The red haired girl looked at the nurse, she must have felt it so the nurse smiled at Kagami and said ' My name is Naru'

'Thank you... _Naru_.' 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

At Kagami's apartment she sent a text message to Kuroko saying that she is home,also she won't attend school tomorrow neither,and sent one to Riko because she is scared of her. Her coach might be a small petite girl,but damn she is crazy, especially if someone doesn't come to practice and doesn't warn her about it.  
Riko simply sent back 'K.' which made Kagami extremely angry. She hates it. She also hates those people who doesn't text back just hours later.Once she was speaking with a guy,but that idiot only replied in every 2 hours,so Kagami lost interest in him.

She never really had a boyfriend yet..I mean she 16 so it is not that late, but her age almost everyone had at least one boyfriend or girlfriend. And yes,she is boyish ,but Riko too and she has a boyfriend,the team captain Kiyoshi. So being a tomboy is not an excuse anymore. And even the strange thing is that until now she didn' care about it. But lately Kagami caught herself looking at lovely-dovely couples at park, reading girls magazines, and taking online test like _" Who is your celebrity boyfriend?"_ or _"How to get a boyfriend in 5 easy steps"_. Before that she was only using her computer to play video games on it and watch YouTube videos..now she even has an instagram,she doesn't upload much. Okay she uploads small basketball videos,and pictures of her cooking but she mostly follows and stalks people on it.

And Kagami actually hated it. She doesn't want to be girly. She has been always boyish and people liked her for that. She could easily make friends with guys because they were so similar, and she got many many compliments about it. She was always told by guys they liked her dirty humor, and she is badass, it is good she doesn't whine. When she left America she promised everyone she will stay the same person. But again...she never got any compliment on her look. And I know it is a shady thing ,but wouldn't it be nice if someone told you ,you look good,you are pretty? She doesn't ask for too much.  
She caught herself thinking about these things again and got really mad at herself.

'Damn it Kagami!' she said it out loud,but her voice quickly disappeared at the huge and empty house. Sometimes it sucks to live alone, but at least she can be always braless at home, which is great. But she will spend the summer in the United States,with her family,and June is like 2 months away,so it will come really soon. Although she will miss her friends from here, especially Kuroko.... and Aomine.  
Kagami suddenly felt extremely tired so decided to go sleep.

The next day Kagami had a lazy day, and she loved it. The girl woke up late,cooked a big breakfast since she had time,watched anime in her pyjama,actually stayed in pyjama all day. After that she even cooked a bigger lunch, ate it while playing GTA. Then she went to bed, masturbated and felt asleep. When she woke up Kagami answered her text messages (it was Kuroko saying that on Friday they will have a biology test, and Kise who sent her his latest modell photoes and asked which was the best). Then she at dinner,watched TV,took a shower and went to bed quite early and for her surprise she could fall asleep too.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week was very casual. Nothing extraordinary happened, expect the biology test. Kagami didn't know shit,but somehow she managed to cheat and not fail the test (she still got a very weak grade). When she met Aomine Kagami tried to play it cool ,like nothing happened and even she believed that, so those disgusting butterflies finally died in her stomach,which was a relief. 

After Friday practice she left the gym ,but Kise ran after her.Luckily she didn't go too far ,so he had an easy job finding her 'Ey Kagamicchi!' smiled the golden haired. Kise was all sweaty after practice, but somehow it even made him hotter, also because of the running he was panting..Kagami had a dirty mind and thought this what Kise must look like during sex..sweaty and panting. Not a bad picture at all. 'Tomorrow I will have a photoshoot and I thought you could come with me' said finally Kise.

'Eh? Me? You know I have no fashion sense and also I'm not photogenic at all' which was sadly true. Kagami had actually a nice charm real life,but on pictures... like a potato. A rotten potato.

Kise laughed 'I knowssu.~ But _I'm the modell_..I thought you could only watch. No worries,no photoes of you' 

'Oh..okay.' They talked about where to meet and where and after that they both went home. Kagami still didn't understand why Kise wants her to come with him. Right,they are friends..but usually the two of the don't really hang out. Actually from the GOM,she only hangs out with Kuroko and Aomine. She can't think of any occasion when it was just she and Akashi,or she and Murasakibara or Midorima..or Kise.  
And this overthinking made her nervous now. What if it will be all awkward? She doesn't want to lose Kise, but what if after tomorrow they can't be normal friends again? Agh,should she cancel it? Nah,that is way too rude.

She decided to call Kuroko,and ask for some tips about Kise.

'Why are you interested in Kise-kun suddenly?' asked Kuroko after Kagami told him to tell everything he knows about the modell.

'Uhm..he asked me to go to his photoshoot tomorrow,when I realized I haven't been just with him and I don't want it to be too awkward' after saying it out louad Kagami realized how ridcilous is it. 'You know what forget about it Kuroko'

'So..Kise-kun asked you out on a date?' asked Kuroko but with a different tone, Kagami didn't know what was it.

'Pfff no! He just asked me to...  _go with him,on the weekend,as his female friend_. Oh my God ,did he ask me on a date?! I haven't even realized. Talk you later,bye Kuroko!!' Kagami hung up on the phone. Gosh! What?! But why would Kise do that? Kagami is definitely not his type...but Kise isn't her ideal boyfriend either. She was nervous enough before,but this 2 mintues conversation with Kuroko just made it simply worse. And what happened with Kuroko anyways? He acted weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Nee~~what will happen with our lovely dovely dork couple? Will they fight in a supermarket? Well,girl or a boy,Kagami will be always a Bakagami *sigh*
> 
> You can help me with comments,and maybe give me a feedback if I should go on. But I think I'll since I have a plenty of ideas :3


End file.
